Your empty heart filled with anothers love
by WhitePanther13
Summary: gaara visits konoha and is surprised to see who the top ninja is. Both have changed but still fill that emptiness deep with in them. Some out OCC and this is my first fic. R&R Please. discontinued til my summer break srry ppl
1. Chapter 1

** Your empty heart filled with anothers love.**

**hello this is my first fic so it might not be to good but i hope to get better. Ages Gaara 19, Hinata 19 but 2 months younger than Gaara, naruto/sakura/and so on are the same age. Kankuro/temari/ so on are around 20 or 21 and well you get the picture. anyways hope you enjoy.**

**Your empty heart filled with anothers love.**

Chapter one: The new hinata

It was just another regular day in Konoha, except today the Kazekage was paying a visit. There was a treaty the Hokage and he had to go over and plus, he also was looking forward to seeing Naruto and the others.

It had been a year since he had the demon forcefully removed, killing him in the process only to be brought back by the Suna elder that gave her life for him. Since then he has been a little less depressed, knowing that he doesn't have to deal with Shukaku anymore. Also he is a little more social now. Another weird thing that has surprised him is that he can still willed sand, of course it doesn't automatically protect him anymore.

Yes, it seems everything is a lot better but he still feels that emptiness in him. Being Gaara though, he ignores it.

He was coming into the Konoha gates until he was tackled by a killer hug but he new that blond hair all to well. It was the, loud, over hyper, Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto, show more respect! He is the Kazekage!" the pink haired, kunoichi said while hitting Naruto on the head.

"Oww! Sakura, why must you be so mean?" he released Gaara and started to rub his head.

"Cause baka, its my job to keep you in line." She turned to face the Gaara, who was actually smiling with amusement which surprised her.

" I am sorry Kazekage. Welcome back to the Leaf Village." She said and bowed.

"No need to be formal Sakura. Please just call me Gaara."

"See I told you Sakura. Gaara's cool with it." Naruto said with a toothy grin.

"Baka shut it!" Sakura hit him over the head again, this time making Naruto burry into the ground. This made Gaara slightly twitch with fear of if he ever got hit by her._' Note to self; don't make Sakura angry.' _

"Okay now where was I? Oh yeah we are here to escort you to the Hokage." She said, making a motion for him to follow them.

"Arigato." He said.

They exchanged small talk on the way there which was relaxing to them.

Then they were at the Hokage office and met with Shizune. She told them to wait one moment while she informed the hogake.

"Hello kazekage. I'm sorry to say but the meeting is being rescheduled for tomorrow. I hope this does not come as an inconvenience to you." Lady Tnunade said.

"Please call me Gaara and that is perfectly fine with me. I understand how hectic being a kage is. No need to fret over it." He gave her a warm kage smile.

"Thank you for understanding, Gaara. Much is appreciated." She sighed relieved. "Please enjoy your stay here in Konoha. Oh, I almost forgot I have another kunoichi waiting to show you where you will be staying." She then turned to Shizune. "Shizune, send in Hinata now."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." She turned to get Hinata just as the door opened.

"I heard" She said completely emotionalist. Hinata had changed a lot, too.

She had been leaving the village to train for long periods of time off and on for about three years. Now she was one of the head ninjas and even surpassed Neji who surpassed her father a while back. She was also respected in her clan and seen fit for leader when her father dies. She lost her stutter and even realized about two years ago that naruto was just a childish crush and moved on. Actually she found Naruto quite annoying since she matured.

She had truly changed and was respected by almost everyone. Some even thought of her be the next Hokage, though Naruto still thinks he will become Hokage. She also became the Anbu leader and has completed every Anbu mission.

But she didn't just change in skills she also changed in looks. She grew her hair out to her waist, which she had in two loose pig tails,both behind her back with her bangs on her forehead and slightly longer hair framing her face. She wore her head band like a belt instead of on her neck like she used to have it. She had a sleeveless fish-net shirt under a dark blue, skin tight, tank top, no sleeves either.

From below her chest, that was almost as big as Lady Tsunade's except about a size or two smaller, to her waist was tightly wrapped white. Then she had a plain, lightly tanned, skirt. It was too long to call a mini skirt but it wasn't long enough to reach her knees with a short, thin, piece of black string or rope coming from her head band off the side to hang slightly and connect with almost the bottom off the skirt. Under her skirt she wore tight, dark blue, capries. Just below the skirt on the right leg she had her kunai and shuriken holder.

On her left arm it was wrapped from just a little above the elbow down to her wrist and on her right arm she wore a loose, disconnected sleeve just below her shoulder and started with a tight buckle strap and ended at her wrist with a larger buckle strap.

All and all she was very seductive and intimidating at the same time. Many of the Konoha men would always stare at her when they were givin' the chance to and she had been on dates and even had some one night stands but nothing serious.

Gaara stood in awe. He last saw her at the chuunin exams. Well technically last year but there were a lot of people that time and he didn't really look at her. He was definitely shocked on how much she changed.

'_My god she's gorgeous. Wait snap out of it Gaara you're staring at her.'_

He mentally slapped himself and turned his head so no one would see the nose bleed he was starting to get.

"Gaara, meet are top ninja and possibly are future hokage, Lady Hyuuga Hinata." Lady Tsunade made a gesture to Hinata.

_'Wait, Hinata Hyuuga? Top ninja? impossible.' _he snapped out of it when he seen hinata come in closer.

"Just address me as hinata, Kazekage." She stuck her hand forward to shake hands but gaara bent down and brushed his lips on top of her hand.

He raised up and looked into her eyes. To his surprised he seen nothing. She showed no emotion at all.

"And you may just call me Gaara and if you don't mind me asking, but im just surprised to hear that you are the top ninja and lady Tsunade say you may be future hokage, how? She frowned a little this time, contemplating his question. _'Ooh, I see, you find it strange that I'm top ninja cause I was week. Heh.' _

She was about to answer but Tsunade began to speak.

"Gaara, I know it seems weired but Hinata has changed dramatically since the Chuunin exams. She is now the best ninja I've seen. She could easily even surpass me. She has killed or captured over twenty S rank rouge ninjas, two of which have been members of the Akatsuki and she has became the perfect ninja who is respected by almost everyone in the village. She has surpassed everyone in her clan as well. She even discovered some new byakugan jutsus."

Hinata then added, "Well does that answer your question?"

She showed no emotion what so ever, gaara on the other hand was speechless.

"I think we should be going, Gaara." She then said after seeing he was stunned. She inwardly smirked as she seen him just nod. They exited the room. Hinata leading te way as Gaara studied her, she was definitely beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Im so sorry it took so long but ive been busy with a school report and a pain in the ass teacher, so my new chapters are probably going to be posted on every sunday maybe if i have time a lil earlier than that but i will not quit till this story is complete so you can count on me. Oh and special thank yous to the ones who reveiwed the last chapter. Hope you like this chapter And please review *puppy dog eyes***

**_________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2

They walked in silence for awhile, but that didn't bother them. Gaara was still stunned to hear what lady tsunade told him earlier and he was hypnotized by her new appearance. If he was like most guys he probably would have already been trying to seduce her but he wasn't like most guys.

She had him in a trance by her seductive posture, but also by how she became top ninja . He didn't really lust. It was a different feeling, too.

Next thing he knew, he found himself wanting to know more about her . That's when he broke the silence without even thinking.

"So, tell me Hinata how did you end up from shy Hinata, to Top-Ninja Hinata?" This time he showed no emotion.

Hinata was quite amused by what he asked and how he was acting.

She giggles then asks," Why so curious?"

This was true he was curious and couldn't help it.

"I don't know, I just never expected it." He tried to show the most bored face he could. He was glad he succeeded at it, too.

"Glad to see how you thought of me." She said in a annoyed and negative.

Gaara then realized what he said and wish to god that he could rewind. Seeing her face turn from sullen to slightly anger, he was just about to explain when she cut him off.

"Just forget I know exactly what you meant. You find it almost impossible for the _'ONCE' _weak, shy, and low self-esteem Hinata to become the now top-ninja, kick-ass Hinata you see before you today." She hollered now ticked off.

He tried to talk but only air came out as his mouth just moved up and down slightly. He never expected that. He tried to speak again once he regained composure but it seemed they arrived at where he would be staying.

"We're Here….Enjoy you're stay!" with that she took off not even looking his way. He was quite depressed but that quickly changed as his regular …., what would you call it? Gaaraness, well what ever, started to come out. He was now some what furious how she blew up at him and he was irritated at the affect of her being mad at him was having on him. Then that emptiness grew even more in him.

ooooOOOOoooo

_'God I hate it when people live in the past like that. It drives insane how some people find it impossible for me to change so much.'_ After she reported back to lady tsunade she returned to the hyuuga compound.

_'Ugh, why should I care what he thinks? He's just some Suna kage.'_

She sighs and goes to lie down and get some rest since lucky her gets to show the Kazekage around.

She wakes the next morning lazily stretches her stiff body. Fully awake, she gets dressed in her now usual outfit.

_'Oh great, today I get to escort the Suna kage around.'_ She walks down stairs to get a quick bite to eat before she goes to meet with Kazekage.

"Morning, Neji." She gave him her warm smile that made neji melt in his skin. He, too, realized how much she had changed after she beat him in a sparing. He even didn't go easy on her and seemed then that she thought he was, but he gave it all he got and still lost.

"Morning, Hinata. Did you sleep well." He gave her a warm smile in return.

"Hai, excuse me but I have to escort the Kazekage around today."Neji felt a serge a jealousy shoot through him.

"Hinata be careful." She frowned this time.

"Do not think of me weak, Neji. I'm perfectly fine taking care of my self you of all people should know this."She gave him her death glare which was almost intimidating as Gaara's.

"Your right please forgive me." He bowed and took off.

She sighed. "What ever." With that she left.

ooooOOOoooo

Gaara wasn't really sleeping he was just lost in many thoughts all night but was interrupted to the sound of knocking at his front door.

"Just a second" he said with irritation. He got dressed in his usual (its the same look he has when he fought kimimaro)and went to get the door.

"Huh? Hinata?" He was surprised at first but then he remembered yesterday and became his cold exterior again. "What do want?"

He then gave her his famous death glare that had no affect.

"Look! I don't want to be here but it so happens that I was assigned to escort your Kazekage sand ass around while you are visiting, so don't go giving me your supposed killer death glares. Got It?!" With that she returned the same glare.

"The same goes for you, Miss Lady Hinata." His voiced filled with some hidden anger. The more he talked to her the more he got angered yet deep down in him he felt that emptiness pulling on him which angered him even more.

"What ever. Where would you like to go? Hokage said the meeting will be around four and seeing its nine in the morning we have eight hours to kill." She returned to her normal emotionless state now.

"Hmm, if you did not want to escort me around the village why did you come so early then?" he was trying to irritate her as payback. Thinking he was victorious he was soon shot down by her answer.

"I was order to by Tsunade. Deal with it." Her face was unreadable again and she turned and began to walk off. Though, she actually wasn't order to come so early. Part of her came early just to irritate him and the other didn't really know why.

"If you can't decide then I will decide for you. Follow me, your Kazekageness." He hissed at the last word she said and soon followed wondering where she was going.

As they walked on Gaara kept glancing at her still angered by her and irritated. Then that stupid feeling kept coming that made him angrier once again. He inwardly groaned. _'This is going to be a long visit.'_

______________________________________________

**REVIEW PLEASE ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. Im so sorry that this chappy was late I got writers cramp on this one and plus you can blame one of my teachers at school that had me do a report that included outlines, note cards, the whole sha-bamb. I feel completely terrible about this one being so late please forgive me. Well I wont keep you waiting in any longer.

**____________________________**

Chapter 3

While they were walking, he couldn't help but wonder where they were going next. They had already seen pretty much everything. Oh well it didn't really matter cause it seemed that she had cooled down some which made him cool off too.

They also had been making some small talk. He found it relaxing to be around her. Er…well, when she wasn't mad he found it relaxing.

She sighed contently as they walked. She too, was starting to be relaxed around him but she was still mad. She was above acting so childish though by throwing fits or blowing up. That is why she cooled down. If she wishes for him to respect her then she will show him someone to respect, but she will do it by intelligence and her top-ninja skills.

Of course if he undermines her again she will retort it but she will not loose her temper and will show no emotion. She has thought things through very carefully and does not wish for to have a repeat of earlier.

"Hinata-sama!"

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard her name being called from a young genin.

"What is it Kiko?" She asks the young girl.

The little girl bows politely before she continues.

"Hokage wishes to see you," she looks toward the Kazekage,"and she sends her apologies to Kazekage for cutting your tour short."

"Alright, thank you Kiko" Hinata turns and bows to Gaara. "I must be going

Kazekage-sama." He nods in return as she bows and leaves with a poof.

Gaara turns and leaves to return to where he staying, slightly disappointed that she had to leave but it is as suspected since she's changed into a much needed person for this village.

********Hokage office****************

"You needed to seem Lady Tsunade?" She stands in front of Tsunade's desk as she assumes her emotionless stance.

"Ah yes, Hinata. Well I'll just get to the point." She sighs as she begins to explain. "We have found out that the Akastuki have replaced the members that you killed and are planning to attack the village. I don't know when exactly but I want you to be on the look out since they'll also be after Naruto and make sure no harm comes to the Kazekage on his visit here."

"Hai, is that all?"

"Yes you may leave now."

Hinata turns and walks out the door.

She was not worried about the Akastuki getting new members since she killed two. She smirks inwardly at remembering that she made one of the Akastuki members yell in pain when she used one of her old gentle fist jutsus. _'What was his name? Hi?..hidden?..no…Hidan! Yeah that was it.'_

She couldn't wait to see the replacements because she was starting to get bored and wanted a real mission. She wanted a challenge.

She walked up to the hyuuga compound and sighs. Thinking there will be a lot of things she will change when she becomes leader of her clan. Her father thinks she is fit to be leader but he wouldn't change anything about the branch and main family.

She slides the door open to her room and takes a nice bath then turns in for the day.

She wakes the next morning getting dressed and when she goes to the door that leads to the main room. It suddenly opened from the other side.

"Hinata-sama!! Its your father he will not wake up I believe he's had a heart attack!" It is one of there maids and she is almost in tears telling her this.

Hinata is shocked, quickly she rushes to her fathers room. She runs over to his bead and checks for a pulse. '_No pulse.'_ To get a good look she activates her bloodline limit to check the heart. It is confirmed when she sees it. He did have a heart attack. She stares down at him in disbelief.

The maid comes in.

"Is he..?"

Hinata straightens herself and turns to faced the woman, hinata tries to show no emotion but she fails as her eyes well up and says. "He is gone. There is nothing we can do for him."

After she says this she collapses to her knees and lays her head on her fathers chest and cries. She can not hold it in any longer.

She finally regains herself and rises.

"Take care of him I must talk to Neji and Hanabi and then deal with are elders."

"Hai my lady."

Hinata walks out of the room trying not to cry anymore she happy though that he died while he was sleeping and more than likely felt no pain. She knew this was soon to happen since he was getting on in years but she just didn't assume it would be today. Another tear escapes her eye as she bumps in to someone.

"Oh excuse me"

"No I'm sorry. Wait Hinata? Why are you crying?"

Hinata feels a hand placed on her and looks up.

"Neji?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Neji, Hiashi has had a heart attack in the middle of the night…." She trails off as she sobs a little more."He didn't make it."

Neji goes wide eyed surprised at the news. He wraps his arms around Hinata as she cries some more.

"Hinata im so sorry." He comforts her some more but then she raises up and stands.

"I'll be fine I must take the responsibility and become leader of this clan and I will keep my promise and try to make this clan stronger." She looks like the perfect leader when she says this.

"Neji, will you help the others with father? I need to talk with Hanabi."

"Hai, Hinata." He bows and takes leave.

Hinata turns and goes to inform Hanabi of the dreadful news. She will not take it well but will move on. _'Still this will not be easy.'_ She thinks with sorrow.

**______________________________________**

**Okay yea that was kinda of depressing and i no there wasnt much gaara in this nor humor but it will get better. Well im kinda stuck with this story and i need some ideas so if you have an idea please tell me . I need help. Again sorry for the delay PLEASE REVIEW ITS WHAT MAKES ME RIGHT MORE SO _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people and yet again this chapter was late but i dont control the weather and it thunderstormed here and kept knocking out the power not to mention i go nuts when the power is out. So anyways, last chapter was kinda sad but still its kinda cool. oh and someone thought it would've been cool for hinata and gaara to have a mission together or something well you never know i might just try and work that in some way. Also i still want some ideas from people and more reveiws im getting a bunch of emails of this story being added to their faves but not a bunch of reviews dont get me wrong being added to faves is freakin awesome but i really would like reviews, please.

SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO LIKES THIS STORY.

________________________________________________

Chapter 4

The next day Gaara was on his way to the hokage office because it seemed that Tsunade did not have the time yesterday to go over treaties , so he figured he would try to today.

He didn't have a very far walk it took only about ten minutes. He was staying in an inn that was actually quite nice he had to admit. It wasn't anything to fancy but not too crappy either. It was comfortable.

He was now at the door of the Hokage's office. He knocked a few times and didn't hear anything. He wondered if he knocked hard enough. Just as he was about to knock again, Tsunade rang out.

"Come in."

He walked in and noticed she was frustrated about something, because she had her eyebrows furrowed and made a displeasing face as she worked on some papers. He coughed a little to get her attention.

"Oh, Kazekage-sama. Please forgive me. You must be her for us to go over those treaties." It was more of a statement than a question but Gaara still nodded in acknowledgement. "Well as I said please forgive me again for having to reschedule but something has come up, it is to my sorrow that Hiashi Hyuuga had a heart attack last night and did not survive. You may not know but he was the leader of the hyuuga clan." Tsunade paused for a moment. It was a lot to explain

After saying that, Gaara was beginning to understand. _'That means Hinata is no longer the heir'_

She began again, "This means Hinata Hyuuga is now leader, but I have no regrets she will be fine leader, though it might cause problems if she is to become hokage someday. But I'm pretty sure her she has that figured out. She is a smart kunoichi." There was a short silence once she was done talking, 'til Gaara began to speak.

"I understand, I will just exspand my visit a little longer, if that is alright?" Gaara inwardly smirked thinking of what Konkuro and Temari would say once they got notice. When Gaara was away Temari and Konkuro had to play Kazekage and let's just say they could barely handle it and would practically jump for joy when he would come back.

Tsunade almost forgot to tell Gaara about what she heard about the Akatsuki. She wasn't gonna tell him 'til it was confirmed but since he was going to stay for a little longer it would be in the best interest to warn him.

She sighed as she started talking yet again. She did not have time for this so she was trying to hurry.

"It is alright with me but I must warn you that we've caught word about that the Akatsuki might be planning to attack are village in another attempt for the nine-tailed fox, but nothing is confirmed yet so there isn't really that much to worry about. Plus we always knew that they wanted the nine-tailed fox so we've been prepared for awhile."

It didn't affect Gaara at the least although he was a little bit peeved that Hinata had killed to of the akatsuki members and he wasn't even able to kill one but that wasn't his best night either. He was actually already feeling bad that night and plus he had to keep Shukaku under control the whole time.

He nodded again, his face still in its normal structure, blank, and he began to exit the room. Before he left, though, he turned around and asked,

"Do you know where I might find miss hyuuga?" He knew they were still not on a good terms but he felt he still needed to send his apologies and wish her luck leading now her clan. It was irritating to him that he still felt the need for her not to be mad at him and that stupid feeling he got when he thought of her, which to his disliking …was.. oh I don't know…. All the time!

Tsunade was almost shocked that he would care but then smirked to her self.

"Hinata? I think she is still at the compound. She is pretty busy….but I'm sure she'll have time to see you." She smiled evily at Gaara.

It was hard to tell but Gaara had a light pink tint across his face and he said his good-bye quickly and walked out.

_______________________________________

Well yeah this one was a little shorter than my others but i thought it was a good place to end it. Hope you still enjoyed it and **_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


End file.
